joohan_loydas_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Hingatello
Hingatello is a type of identification system for fictional characters who were willing to be dressed as either Gnomeo or Juliet. There are many Hingatellos available, including the Warwick Identification Number, Zerut Shamiit, Benny Gnome Codice Fiscale and Keskei Numeration System. Oswalderp Oswalderp uses this format: The first alphanumeric character denotes a century of birth or first appearance, where A'' denotes the 1st century, and ''Z is the 26th century. Most commonly R'', ''S or T''. The next three alphanumeric characters indicate character's age; if the character's age is unknown, it is replaced with XXX. The next four alphanumeric characters indicate the date (1-9,0,A,B,C,D,E,F,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,P,R,S,T,U,V,X,Y), year (00-99) and month (A-E,H,L,M,P,R-T). The next ten alphanumeric characters are random numbers or letters, followed by one alphanumeric character indicate gender of person (boy = 0,1,4,6,7,9,A,B,H,K,S,T, girl = 2,3,5,8,D,E,G,J,L). The next alphanumeric character can be any letter from A to Z, but Z is default one. The only characters to use letter Y are Huckleberry Hound, Cherry Jam, Yogi Bear, Loopy de Loop, Yosemite Sam, Walter Rabbit, Lola Bunny, Fred Flintstone, Charlie Brown and Abby Cadabby. The last alphanumeric character is the check character, which has values 0 to 9, X, Y, Z and A to W. The letters are converted to numbers, then the odd digits are multiplied by 5, but the even ones, multiplied by 3. Then all the numbers added up, and the final result has to be divided by 36. For remainders below 10, the remainder is the check digit, or if the remainder is 10, X is used, otherwise for remainders above 10, pick the letter from the string "YZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVW", starting from Y, which is 11, Z is 12, A is 13, B is 14, and so on, until it ends with W, which is 35. Yiddati Yiddati is a 7-digit number, where the first 6 digits are random and the last digit is calculated by Luhn algorithm. On identity cards, it shows: US F 141523 : AC1 * US: Hometown (NOT PART OF YIDDATI) * F: Gender (NOT PART OF YIDDATI) * 141523: Yiddati (WITHOUT CHECK DIGIT) * AC: Initials of the character's full name (NOT PART OF YIDDATI) * 1: Check digit (CALCULATED USING LUHN ALGORITHM) On AEP cards, it only shows the Yiddati number (including the check digit). SNAILS SNAILS is a type of Hingatello. It was introduced in 1966, and it consists of the following format: ''AAAAAAMMDDYYYYSSSSGC (an old SNAILS has the format of AAAAAADDMMYYYYRRRRR), where the first six digits indicate the animation studio the fictional character was created and owned by. The next eight digits indicate the character's date of birth or first appearance (if birth date is unknown), in American way (MMDDYYYY). However, in an old SNAILS, it has the format in British way: DDMMYYYY. The next four indicate the sequence number, the next one digit is the gender (odd = males, even = females) and the last digit is the check digit, calculated by Luhn algorithm. For the list of six-digit codes indicating the animation studio the fictional character was created and owned by, see Library: SNAILS animation studio six-digit codes. Rotoyut Rotoyut, type of Hingatello was introduced in 1951 to capture attention on entry before applying a Juliet or Gnomeo costume for a fictional character during the Halloween or as a fancy dress. Since 1991, every character created assigned a Rotoyut. Previously, fictional characters should assign a Rotoyut manually. The Rotoyut consists of 3 digits indicating character's age (X00 for unknown or unconfirmed character's age), two pairs of four random numbers and one random letter or symbol, then a letter (odd number,consonant letter, * or # = male, even number, vowel letter or @ = female, & is reserved for characters with unknown gender), a three-digit serial number and a check symbol (xxx.xxxxy.xxxxy.yxxx-z, z is {0-9,X,V,#,@,*,&,A}). A formula to calculate a check symbol for Rotoyut is by converting symbols to numbers, tripling the odd positions and doubling the even positions. Then all the products have been added up, and then dividing (modulus) the sum by 17. MTCT MTCT is a type of Hingatello and was introudced in 1998. It has the format of AAA-###-###-###-CC, where the first three indicate the character's age (AAA, 000 = unknown or unconfirmed), nine random digits (###-###-###) and a check character (CC, 01 to 97). Gnomeo Registration Number The Gnomeo Registration Number (Spanish: Número de registro de Gnomeo) is a type of Hingatello and was introduced in 1992. The format is YYMMDD-AAABBBNNGMC, where YYMMDD indicates the date of birth or first appearance (fictional characters with unknown month or date of first appearance or birth replace with 99 depending on the month and the date the ficitonal character first appeared), AAA indicates the character's age (fictional characters with unknown or unconfirmed age replace AAA with 999), BBB indicates the country the fictional character was created, NN indicates the order code, G indicates gender, M indicates century of birth or first appearance and C is a check digit (Verhoeff algorithm). The check digit is included to capture human transcription errors. The sign for century is '8' (1801 - 1900), '9' (1901 - 2000) or '0' (2001 - 2099). This list below shows ISO 3166 numeric codes for fictional countries: * 123 - Liftland * 741 - Bublapedian * 763 - Scratchland * 587 - Hyundai Country * 117 - Looneyland * 172 - Gooperland * 181 - Rheintall * 185 - Tsunku * 045 - Looney Country * 223 - Delta Territory * 225 - Sheperdton * 609 - Codechaly * 691 - Scratchtall * 467 - Econesia * 251 - Wendystan Examples of valid Gnomeo Registration Numbers include: * 029999-01684032692 (assigned to Shantae, female, about 16) * 990831-01384055207 (assigned to Mabel Pines, female, 13) * 119999-99984010453 (assigned to Risky Boots, female, unconfirmed age)